And The Cycle Continues
by o 3o
Summary: A boy who has been haunted by nightmares moves to Elm Street after his sixteenth birthday to come face to face with the dream demon of his past. M for Possible yaoi/slash I dunno yet Language etc. I suck at summaries.


AN: Well, this is my first attempt at an Elm Street fic so I'm sorry if Freddy is OOC or something

AN: Well, this is my first attempt at an Elm Street fic so I'm sorry if Freddy is OOC or something. This will, however, not contain any of the original characters from the movies and will be set five years after Freddy vs. Jason.

Oh, yeah, this is gonna be in first person POV, but if you guys don't like it I can easily switch to third person.

Warning: This will be rated M due to gore, language, and sexual themes. The sexual themes will probably be guy on guy action. Just giving you a heads up.

Disclaimer: I do not own A Nightmare on Elm Street or anything else other then my OC, Remy Talbot, and other characters I will probably make.

And the Cycle Continues

Prologue

_Remy Talbot here and have I got a story to tell you. It's about something that had happened to me. ___

_It begins in Springwood in the year 2008, and I really want to start there. It's important, however, that I tell you of the dreams I've been having before that time, for they are very much part of this tale. I'm talking now about dreams of teenagers being sought out and killed by a burned, undead creature of nightmares. Someone so evil that they don't think twice before slicing throats open with their claws. ___

_Since I was little, I watched people in my dreams die; children being killed by a man, and teenagers killed by that very same person in demon form. Each death was different in a way, the victims were always changing but it was the same charred villain. ___

_But there were dreams also of me. I always knew the difference between the real world and my dreams, and because of that I could control what I did and where I was. I used my imagination to make things like weapons appear when I wanted to kill off a dream monster of mine. ___

_My nightmares had slowed down at thirteen and then eventually went away; but my parents decided that England wasn't where they wanted to live two months before my sixteenth birthday… we left one month later to live in the states; Springwood to be exact. ___

_There was about two months of school left when we got there, and I really didn't make any friends especially when certain nightmares of a charred demon returned. This time, however, it was to haunt me._

Chapter One

Springwood – the dreamless city. This is Springwood High in the early afternoon, in the luxurious warmth of the start of summer, clean and thriving with life, the gentle breeze blowing to help calm the heat.

Jocks sat at their respective table, showing off their cultured muscles to the petite and beautiful cheerleaders who giggled with sweet content.

I wish I could say I was one of them, someone popular, but I was the new kid and to top it off a transfer as well. My name is Remy Talbot, and I had, just recently moved to Springwood from England.

Standing at a five foot four, I was the perfect target for the jocks and bullies of the school, seeing that I wasn't too strong. What good was it to have a head of full chocolate-blonde hair with big blue eyes and a nice smile when no one even liked you?

I sat alone, as usual, at a small table in the cafeteria, picking at the food with my fork. I didn't like the food here, it was disgusting and seriously needed salt to flavor it, but there was nothing I could do and I was hungry. The bitter taste of schools' soup remained in my mouth even as I downed the rest of my water.

A firm jab to the back of my head caught my by surprise, causing me to yelp both in pain and fright. "What the bloody hell?" The British accent was thick, but it wasn't a cockney dialect, meaning that they could understand me.

"Oops, my bad, Brit." The boy laughed, starting to walk away, arm wound tightly around his girl. She looked back, smirking at me, before turning back to her boy and giving him a kiss on the lips. Oh, how I hated this place.

I sighed as I stood, leaving my tray on the table as I started to walk out of the cafeteria. I decided to visit a lonely part of the school that no one normally visited, though I don't know why. It was a shaded part of the school due to the large oak tree that was rooted there and the ground itself was filled with small white flowers that bees seemed to enjoy. It was a nice area, but the American kids probably didn't have a thing for nature and would rather stay in the air-conditioned halls of the school.

It was, as I thought, deserted. No one was here to bother me as I napped, hopefully the bell would wake me; if not, I was fine with skipping science class.  
My back pressed against the cool wood of the tree as my fingers slid through the leafy greens with pleasant delight; everything was cool here under the shade of the large tree. Eyes fluttered as dirty blonde hair fell whipped around my face in the breeze.

My body slumped slightly and everything went black.

Trickles of sweat fell down my brow, and I quickly brushed them away with my arm.

It had gotten a hell of a lot hotter, and I could tell that I wasn't under the tree anymore. Instead of the cool grass that my fingers were once running through I felt warm, hard metal and instead of a pleasant breeze a hot steam was blowing next to my head.

I rubbed my eyes for a moment before taking a look around, my eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. This was a boiler room, filled with pipes that poured steam and metal walk ways and stairs.

This is a dream, I mused with a small nod before standing from where I was placed. Nothing good emanated off of this, anyone could tell that this boiler room meant trouble.

"Hello?" I called, instantly regretting it. That's what everyone did in the horror movies, they gave away where they were by yelling and I had done just that. Cursing under my breath, I walked briskly down the heated paths of the boiler room in hopes of getting away from whatever was going to pop out.

Luck just wasn't on my side today.

A loud yet shrill screeching sound, similar to that of nails scratching a chalkboard, made me cringe and cover my ears instantly.

A full hearted laugh replaced the ever fading screeching sounds however, allowing myself to drop my hands to my sides.

There stood the burned demon of my former nightmares, eyeing me from under his brown fedora as he grinned. He clicked his bladed fingers together as he took a step forward, his grin seemingly widening when I took a step back in return.

I continued to take a step back as he took a step forward until my back hit the warm metal railing. Yes, this was the same demon of my past. The same ragged Christmas colored sweater, brown fedora, burnt skin and razor claws. There was no doubt that it was the same monster, but what was he doing in my dreams? I had only ever watch him kill others, why would he choose to bother me now?

So, I decided to ask bluntly. "Why the hell are you here?" I tried to tone down the accent, but to no avail.

"Ah, A Brit." His said with a feral growl, clicking his blades once more.

I shivered slightly at the sound of his voice, loving it. It was true that I was attracted to men, but to feel something for this demon? It baffled me for a moment that I didn't notice him take another step forward.

"It's been five long years since I've had another piglet to slice." The demon chuckled, his eyes looking over my form.

It was here that I realized how short he was. Without his hat he was probably just slightly taller then I was (OOC: Sorry, I don't know his real height, but people keep saying he's short), making me chuckle. I frowned, however, when he gave a growl.

"You little fuck." He growled, once again, before coming at me with his clawed arm raised high. I scrambled away then, on all fours with my fingertips for a moment when I nearly fell.

I regained my balance quickly though, straightening up as I ran, hearing the demons cackle not too far behind me. Heat washed over me as I ran with sweat falling down my brow once more; it was just too damn hot in here! I cooled down almost instantly after throwing off my multi-colored hoodie to the floor, leaving me in a baby blue wife beater and dark blue jeans.

I wasn't so sure if that was the right thing to do; he had less things to cut through to get to my skin now, but I would probably pass out from heat if I had kept it on.

My body suddenly smacked into something, making me fall flat on my ass with a yelp. My blue eyes met the demons; mine filled with fear while his flickered with evil intent.

"Come to Freddy." He grinned, bringing down his arm, his blades cutting across my cheek. I cried out in pain, hands flying to my face in an attempt to make the flaring pain disappear.

The wounds were, obviously, not fatal, but was deep and hurt like a bitch. One of which had nearly hit my eye.

Freddy laughed as he watched me hiss with pain bringing his arm up once more to land the fatal blow when suddenly the air filled with a loud ringing.

It confused the both of us for moment, but when the second bell sounded I was suddenly jolted back into reality. It had been the school bell, signaling that lunch was over.

The air was cool against my heated skin as my back fell against the grass, arms outstretched to block the attack that never got to fall. It wasn't until a few moments later that I lowered my arms to actually see that I was back at school, in the real world.

The pain in my cheek rushed back suddenly as I stood, tears threatening to fall over as I tried to hold them back. I was still winded from the running in my dream, and it wasn't until I reached the nurses office that I realized that I was actually hurt. That what happened in my dream affected my real body this time.

Opening the door to the room, I peeked inside, seeing a nurse at her desk reading a magazine. "Hello…" My voice was meek, shy even, as I stepped inside.

"Hello… Oh! What happened?" She asked with genuine concern at the side of my gashes. She stood quickly, making a beeline towards me. She grabbed my chin, making me wince, and pushed my head to the side to get a better look.

"They're deep, but they won't need stitches, luckily." She smiled, turning away to grab her supplies. "What the heck did you do?"

"Uh…" Shit. I hadn't come up with a story on the way to the nurse's office. "I was outside, playing with a… rake and I ended up hurting myself?"

She turned around, giving me a funny look with supplies in hand. She accepted my reason with a small shrug, obviously having her doubts about my story, but she wasn't saying anything so I didn't really care.

With white gauze-like bandages over my cheek, I was set off to class to ponder over what had just happened to me.

A certain drink called coffee and I had become the best of friends over the past few days. I had become frightened of sleeping in fear of what might happen, so I drank that caffeinated drink religiously. My mood, however, was grouchy and mean, even to the point where a few of the jocks backed off.

Despite this, I found myself nodding off in English with only five minutes left to lunch. I couldn't fall asleep, no, wouldn't fall asleep, so I decided to concentrate on the teacher instead.

Mr. Fox probably stood at a good six foot and had wavy, light brown hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were sea green with yellow sun-like flares around the pupil, and his irresistible smile just made me melt. To top it all off, he had been extremely nice when I first moved here and needed help with finding my way around the school. I was seriously crushing on him.

The one and only problem about him was that he was in his late forties, or so he had told me, but he doesn't look a day over thirty. It nearly broke my heart when he told me that… not that he would like me, that is.

I thanked the bell as it rang, my thoughts had started to become jumbled and I had almost fallen asleep.

The sounds of zippers closing and shuffling feet filled the room as the chaotic mess of students tried to leave the classroom with haste. I, on the other hand, sat at my desk with things ready to go. I wouldn't try to push my way out, seeing that I was in the front of the room, and would wait until most people cleared out before I left.

"Mr. Talbot?" My gaze rose to look at my teacher, I was sure my expression was dull, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes?" I mumbled, looking away for a moment.

Mr. Fox gave a small laugh, putting away a few papers. "You wanna join me for lunch?"

I smiled and gave a small nod. "Yeah, thanks." I was eager to eat in here, knowing that Mr. Fox would wake me if I fell asleep rather than those teens that would have just laughed and left me be.

We ate in silence for the most part, except for the brief moments of small talk; one of which being on the subject on my cheek.

I was happily chewing on my sandwich, looking out the window and at the some of the colorful flowers outside when I heard Mr. Fox give a small cough.

"So, Remy, how do you like it here so far?" My teacher asked with a smile, as always.

"I like it here… I could always do without the other students though." I chuckled lightly, throwing the crusts of my sandwich into my brown lunch bag.

Mr. Fox had stood while I said this, making his way over to where I was sitting. "Yeah, they're little snots." He laughed before taking a seat on my desk, his legs hooking around to my side to pull himself closer to me.

Since I had been slouching, my face was nearly in his crotch, and his legs were placed on either side of me. "Uh, Mr. Fox?" I asked, gulping slightly, my gaze slowly going up.

"Shush." He said harshly before one of his hands gripped my arm, hauling me up on my feet. His other had hand found its way to the back of my head, fingers tangled in my hair, before pulling my face forward so that our lips met.

The kiss itself was hard and rough to the point where I wouldn't be surprised if I got bruises; but damn if it wasn't what I wanted.

I whimpered slightly, arching my body slightly as the hand that was once tangled in my hair slowly ran down my back until it rested on the small of my back.

Mr. Fox's tongue ran across my bottom lip briefly, and I opened my mouth shyly, allowing entrance when he pulled away with a malicious chuckle.

I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) to see my demon, Freddy, standing there; the grip on my arm tightening greatly and the blades of his claws starting to dig into the small of my back.

AN: SO yeah, there you go! My first Elm Street story… and my first story that I've done on first person. Ever. I know my writing sucks, but I hoped you liked it.

So, please, give me a review. I could really use the critiquing.


End file.
